Chapter 2/22:00
Chris, Josh, and Sam arrive at the lodge to find Ashley and Matt waiting outside. When Josh tries to unlock the front door, he discovers that it has been frozen shut by the cold. Chris suggests breaking in, an idea by which Josh is very impressed. Before Chris and Josh start to find a way in, Chris stops to briefly chat with Matt. Chris then asks Ashley how she's doing. Josh notices this and comments on how hot Ashley is looking to Chris. He tries to convince Chris to make a move on Ashley, and Chris can either respond favorably or unfavorably to this suggestion. Chris and Josh walk to the side of the lodge and move a power box to help them climb through a window. Chris attempts to crawl through the window, but falls and exclaims that he wishes he had spent more time in "climbing class", but Josh corrects him by replacing the word "climbing" to "gym". Although Josh doesn't climb in, he tells Chris to find a can of deodorant in the bathroom and use his lighter to unfreeze the lock. Chris makes his way to the bathroom and opens the deodorant's cabinet. Suddenly, a wolverine cub pops out at him, scaring him. He goes to the front door and unfreezes the lock, then bows and tells Ashley and Sam, who were waiting outside the door, that he'll be there all night. The cub rushes past him outside, scaring him once again. Ashley and Sam laugh and then Josh arrives at the front door. Ashley, Sam, Josh and Chris enter the lodge. Depending on your choice to let Matt look into the telescope or not in the last chapter, Matt can confront Mike about seeing him and Emily hug, and can either be threatening or confrontational. * If confrontational, Mike explains that they just ran into each other, and Matt can either admit he overreacted, or threaten that he's keeping an eye out on them. * If you choose to threaten Mike, he will deny it at first, and you can either back off as Matt or get into a fight with Mike, causing Josh to separate the two and send Mike and Jessica to the cabin. * If a fight doesn't break out between the two guys, it breaks out between Emily and Jessica. You still play as Matt, and you have to decide who to side with. This impacts your relationship bar with Jessica or Emily, depending on the choice you make. Regardless of what happens, Josh has Mike and Jessica to go check out the guest cabin, and you switch to Mike's perspective. Totems * Chris finds a loss totem in the storage room after entering the lodge. Clues *Washington Family Portrait - Chris finds the Washington Family Portrait in the hallway leading to the bathroom. *Ex-Janitor Newspaper Clipping - In the storage room, Chris can find a newspaper clipping of an ex-janitor convicted of arson. *Cracked Axe Holder - Chris and Josh see an axe holder on the side of the lodge. Category:Chris's Segments Category:Segments